Les émissions du soir de Maître Mahyar
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Aventures ; plus ou moins] Bienvenue sur la chaîne du Cratère ! Ce soir, vous pourrez profiter de notre nouvelle édition du Barde de l'année ! Avec notre présentateur, monsieur Balthasar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, et notre invité spéciale, le barde Aldo Azur ! Je préviens à l'avance, n'attendez rien de sérieux en programmation... Et je me dédouane si vous cerveaux explosent !
1. Chapter 1

_**Yellow. Les fanfics à chapitres et moi, on est pas ami, d'habitude. Parce que je ne sais pas DU TOUT tenir un délai. Maaais, cette fois, j'ai pris de l'avance. Ceci est donc un début, tout début de recueil d'OS sur le thème de la télévision.**_

 _Blanche : Oui on mélange Aventures et télévision, oui_ **.**

Moran : Ne cherchez pas, ça a fait BOUM en réecoutant le live avec Aldo. * soupir * 

**Pyro * se tape le front contre le mur * Je veux changer de bled, pitié...**

 _ **Des bisous, et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Aventures ne m'appartient pas, et heureusement, vu ce que j'en fait, et les personnages sont à leurs auteur respectifs. Priez de ne pas piquer mes textes, please, du moins, pas sans demander.**_

 **Aldo Azur 2016 : le barde de l'année.**

« Et nous retrouvons notre présentateur, monsieur Balthasar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, dit, le Grand B.O.B !

Concert d'applaudissement dans la salle pour un mage en tunique à paillettes clinquantes d'un rouge frisant le coquelicot.

« Merci cher public, merci ! s'exclama avec emphase l'homme de feu. Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir notre jury, le respectable nain, prince et maître incontesté de la cuisine chantante, Grunleck Von Krayn !

Le nain entre, un tablier immaculée lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, une spatule dans une poche, et un étrange rembourrage mouvant dans l'autre.

« Le très estimé métalleux, mais néanmoins aussi tendre que son cœur d'arboriculteur, L'archer casseur de scénario, ShiiiiiiiiiIIIINDa Kory !

Le demi-élémentaire arrive en fanfare, en loupant une pirouette et se prenant les pieds dans…rien tout en fait, il se foire juste lamentablement sans aucune raison valable autre que la volonté d'un dieu malfaisant.

« Et enfin, notre invité lé plus estimé et estimable, celui qui a remporté le prix de barde de l'année trois fois de suites, celui contre lequel tous les finalistes ont déclaré forfaits, celui que tous le Cratère adule pour l'harmonie sensuelle de sa voix, Théééééo de SIVLERBERG !

Des hurlements hystériques secouent la salle, tandis que le pas lourd d'un homme massif, et à la tête d'un ours mal léchée, résonne dans la salle.

« Maintenant que notre jury bien aimée est arrivée, la compétition va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama avec emphase Bob, tournant et retournant sur scène, laissant des paillettes dans le nez de Théo. Notre premier candidat sera… !

Le doigts inquisiteur du présentateur se fixe à deux millimètre de la tête de Shin, sortant une lettre :

\- Euh…Aldo…Azur ? hésita le fan de pommes, la lettre a la main.

\- OUI ! s'exclama Bob, OUI messieurs dames, il nous vient tout droit de ...! Son doigts se fige cette fois près du front de Grunleck, interloqué.

\- De…, bredouille-t-il, de bah, quelque part…

\- QUELQUE PART ! repris Bob, toujours enthousiaste. Et il nous jouera de… ! Son index se fige devant la star grognon.

\- Je m'en fout, s'pèce de cinglé, grommela Théo, en menaçant du regard le présentateur fluorescent.

\- DU LUTH OUI ! s'esclaffa Bob, en faisant claquer sa cape pour ignorer les menaces de morts oculaires du jury. Applaudissez bien fort notre premier concurrent !

Les lumières se tamisent, le public se renfonce dans son fauteuil. L'ambiance est douce, presque mystérieuse. Une silhouette se découpe dans la brume artificiel, un homme, gratte les cordes de son instrument.

« **Ce soir…je vais vous chanter…l'histoire d'un aventurier…qui aimait son bouclier…**

Les accords défilent, le ton monte, la tension aussi. Cette voix envoûte…

« **Il ne pouvait cesser…durant toute la journée…de l'admirer, de l'aduler…**

Le silence est presque surnaturelle…

« **C'était sa biEN AIMEE !**

Les lumières se rallument brusquement, apparaît alors le chanteur, un luth électrique à la main, et une dégaine entre le punk et le bouffon médiéval. Il entame un solo endiablée, parcourant la scène avec maestria, devant des jurées et un présentateur médusée. Il va s'en dire que ce type à l'appui inconditionnel du public. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'un dieu venait de naître sur cette scène. Déjà, les gens devant leurs écrans de télévisions, se prosternent devant la figure sacrée dehors, les gens commencent à annoncer la venue d'un nouveau prophète, fonde une sorte de religion innovante basé sur l'écoute de la « musique divine et hard ». Il y a même un groupe de jeunes qui vent des tee-shirt à l'effigie du fameux Aldo, pour vous dire !

La populace se calme enfin dans la salle, tandis que le chanteur salue ses fidèles, et que les jurées tentent de se remettre. Grunleck froncent les sourcils, intrigué. Et foutrement méfiant aussi. Shin, les yeux en forme d'étoiles géantes, regarde le barde avec un amour de petite fille pour les petites voitures.

Théo…et bien, Théo, lui, à la regard le plus soupçonneux de l'univers. Vous avez déjà été soupçonné de meurtres ? Et bien, les yeux inquisiteurs de Théo qui vous accuse, c'est la même, mais puissance dix mille.

« Monsieur Aldo…vous avez un talent fou, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord, commence Bob d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Je ne suis qu'un modeste chanteur du dimanche, monsieur… ? répondit avec malice le punk du Moyen-Age.

\- Balthasar Octavius Lennon, mais appelez moi Bob, roucoule l'homme coquelicot.

\- Balthasar Octavius Lennon, repris d'un air songeur le barde en effleurant ses cordes, qui me rend la rime tatillonne…

\- J'en suis navré, sourit avec chaleur le présentateur.

Il n'était plus qu'à trois pas l'un de l'autre.

\- Parlez nous un peu de votre chanson…minauda l'excentrique présentateur.

\- Oh celle là ? J'ai été inspiré par ma rencontre avec un de mes confrères aventu...chanteurs…

Plus que deux pas.

\- Ah oui ? Un chanteur lyrique je suppose il avait une belle voix ? souffla Bob, une moue charmante sur son visage à dessin.

Plus qu'un pas.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas combien…, murmura Aldo dans l'oreille de Bob.

Bon, là, clairement, ils étaient à deux doigts de se peloter. Quand apparut soudain une ombre derrière le monsieur en rouge.

Une ombre **très** grande, accompagné du regard qui vous reproche tous les problèmes de l'humanité.

« Tu retires tes pattes de **mon** présentateur avant que je te fasse pendre pour hérésie, grogna le paladin le plus inquisiteur de la planète.

\- Sortir avec son armure, c'est pas une hérésie ? demanda innocemment le barde.

\- Pas plus que de bouffer des bébés pour rester jeune…rétorqua Théo, avec l'aura de Dark Vador.

\- Je suis toujours là vous savez, fit Bob, visiblement interloqué par la scène devant lui : les deux hommes se faisaient manifestement la tronche, à cause de…lui ?

\- Arrêtez de vous montrer grossiers, je ne tue pas des petites filles moi, lança avec humeur le chanteur.

\- .VIVANTE ! s'écria aussitôt le jurée, la bave aux lèvres.

\- Nan mais les mecs, sérieux, faut vous arrêter maintenant…tenta Shin, depuis son siège.

Qui fut totalement ignoré. Et qui en fut très vexé d'ailleurs.

\- Bourrique sans cervelle ! cracha Aldo

\- Immortel de mon c*l !

\- Imbécile de la lumière !

\- J' VAIS VOUS MONTREZ CQU'ELLE PEUT FAIRE LA LUMIERE ! rugit le paladin, en se jetant sur Aldo.

La lumière inonde la salle, ça hurle dans tous les coins. La caméra grésille, puis, brusquement, crame.

Dans sa petite maison de campagne, un homme, éberlué, regarde avec des yeux vitreux son écran de télévision. L'image vient de s'interrompre. Sa main se tend lentement dans le noir, et attrape son téléphone, sans détourner le regard une seule seconde de son poste.

On décroche presque immédiatement à son appel. Parmi le flots de paroles étranglés qui sortent de l'appareil, on entend des « désolé », « pitié monsieur le directeur », « on a rien pu faire », « explosion », « bagarre », nouveau dieu »…

L'homme passe très lentement sa main de libre dans ses dreadlocks, avant de cligner enfin des yeux, et de tourner son regard vers sa tasse de café à moitié vide. Après une gorgée, sa voix venue d'outre-tombe coupe soudain le pauvre homme à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Vous allez programmez une nouvelle émission pour la semaine prochaine. Avec les mêmes participants. Et appelez mou Sheol aussi. »

Il a raccroché avant même que le subordonné ai pu exprimer sa joie d'être encore en vie. A coup sur, il serait mort, s'il avait eut le temps de le faire. Un sourire pointue se dessine dans le noir :

 **Vivement la semaine prochaine…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yellow ! Et oui, ce chapitre est à l'heure, personne n'y croyais ! XD_**

 **Micka : Ouais, étonnant d'ailleurs * air suspicieux * Y a anguille dans un champs de coton moi j'dis...**

Moran : La femme de Cro Magnon n'a pas tort : c'est suspect. 

**Micka : * sort un couteau, fort aiguisé * La femme de quoi mon cher Moran ?**

Léo : * arrivé en fanfare * La femme de ton coeur voyons Micka ! Oh, t'as finis le chapitre, paaaarfait ! Blanche va pouvoir pioncer un peu.

Moran : Je savais que il y avait un truc !

 _ **CHuuuuuuuut, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une reviews, bye bye ! * fuie ***_

 ** _Ni les personnages, ni le Cratère ne sont à moi, seul l'histoire m'appartient ; le Cratère reviens au Mj de la pipoutude, et les personnages à leurs créateurs respectifs._**

 **Qui sera le meilleur papa de l'année ?**

« Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle émission, qui déterminera ce soir qui sera le meilleur papa de l'année ! Et nous retrouvons notre présentateur, Mani le double !

Un tonnerre de sifflements et d'applaudissements accueillirent un homme dans costard élégant, un sourire mystérieux sur son visage. D'une main, il accepta le micro qu'on lui tendait, avant de se positionner sur l'estrade prévu à son intention. Seule celle-ci est éclairée, ne révélant rien du public, ni de la scène derrière le présentateur.

« Bonsoir messieurs dames, je suis ravie d'être en votre délicieuse compagnie pour cette soirée. Je vous prierais d'accueillir nos juges pour cette merveilleuse compétition : Le pyromâge demi-démon charmeur de ces dames, je parle bien sur de Balthasar Octavius Barnabé Lennon !

Les lumières révèlent le dit personnage, bâillonné et attaché sur une chaise, en face de la scène. Avec un air légèrement paniqué sur le visage.

« Navré, mon cher Bob, mais au vu de votre réticence à participer à l'émission, nous avons du user de moyens…extrêmes, s'excusa Mani avec un sourire absolument pas repentant. A présent, présentons notre second juré, le fameux tueur de petites filles, l'Inquisiteur se prenant pour un paladin, j'ai nommé, Théo de Silverberg !

Les spots se braquent cette fois sur un Théo enchaîné à sa chaise, les yeux fous, et la bave aux lèvres. On lui a retiré son armure, et il lance son fameux regard de tu-vas-crever-dès-l'instant-où-j'aurais-récup-mon-épée-enf*iré-de-m*rde à notre présentateur, pas le moins du monde inquiété. Contrairement à Bob, qui lui à un sursaut de peur en voyant cette bête enragée emprisonnée juste à côté de son siège. Et qui jette lui aussi un regard à Mani le présentateur, mais plutôt dans le ton des grands yeux trop mignons du petit chaton suppliant.

Mais bon…Face au sourire débordant de dents pointus et de sadisme de l'elfe, même le Chat Potté, avec un nœud rouge, et des paillettes, n'aurai pu espérer rivaliser.

« Maintenant que notre jury est présenté et présent, nous allons pouvoir lancer le concours, commença calmement l'élégant sylvain. Le principe est simple : nous avons deux concurrents, et chacun doit démontrer, **par n'importe quel moyens** , sa supériorité en tant que papa. Leur prestation seront limitée à dix minutes, expliqua-t-il avec emphase ; puis, dans un geste théâtrale : A ma droite, le démon le plus puissant du Cratère , Enoch !

Apparaît le dit personnage dans un magnifique moonwalk, avec un casque sortie tout droit des enfers, rapidement balancé dans le public, assommant une bande de groupies hystériques.

« Salut les nazes ! Bonjour fistons, sourit le père de Bob.

Celui-ci conservait d'ailleurs un calme étrange. En fait, pas un seul muscle de son corps ne bougeaient d'un poil. En revanche, à l'intérieur…

« Et à ma gauche, l'Inquisiteur en puissance, tuteur de Théo, et bourrin à temps partiels, Viktor !

Arrivé en fanfare de l'homme de la Lumière, avec les spots dirigé vers lui, dans le style de l'apparition divine. Il lance un petit coucou à sa pupille attaché, dont les yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Mais quel c*n !

« Je laisse soin aux deux protagonistes de commencer leurs présentations, fit avec malice Mani, en s'écartant de la scène. , je vous en prie.

Sur ces entrefaites, notre présentateur à tresses put se glisser discrètement en coulisses, sous le regard atterré des jurées, le suivant des yeux, alors qu'il les abandonnait à leur triste sort. Pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Question à creuser selon Bob.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait faire face à la pire épreuve qu'il ai du affronter de toute son existence : entendre son père déblatérer sur ses qualités pendant **plusieurs minutes entières** , **sans aucun moyen de l'interrompre**. La torture la plus atroce de l'histoire de la galaxie, presque à égalité avec celle de l'Inquisition de la Lumière. Même brûler sur un bûcher, des aiguilles dans les yeux, des plaies infectées recouvertes de sels gratter par de sales gosses à l'aide de bâton pointue aurait été plus agréable que **ça :**

«… puis élue comme démon de l'année, je me suis dit que j'allais donner de ma notoriété pour aider des petites filles tétraplégiques, ce qui fait que j'ai gagné le concours de… »

Tandis que le front de Bob faisait un câlin à la table devant lui, un ronflement digne du cri d'un orang-outan qui se serait prit une enclume dans les burnes sortait de dessous le bâillon de Théo.

« …je me précipitai pour le sauver, mais arrivait trop tard, et je pleurai pendant de longues heures devant son cadavre, ce qui démontre ma sensibilité… »

Ca ne pouvait pas décemment faire seulement dix p*tain de minutes qu'il parlait ! Une infinité d'heures devait s'être écoulé, le soleil devait avoir commencé à atteindre une masse critique, buzz l'éclair devait être revenue sur Terre suite à son voyage spatiale, trouvant une civilisation en proie à une apocalypse zombie !

« … et en conclusion, je retrouvai la maman du petit Billy, qui partit pour de longues études de prêtre de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Je peux donc vous assurez que je suis le meilleur père du Cratère, demandez donc à mon fils si vous ne me croyez pas, finit pompeusement le démon, en faisant une révérence, ma foi fort proche de celle de Bob.

Le dit Bob qui regarda son géniteur, un filet de sang coulant de son front à son menton, avec toute la haine que l'on porte au tueur en série qui sort de son procès totalement blanchi. Le pire étant de savoir que des gens ai cru les mensonges de cet homme ! Ô rage, Ô désespoir !

Entra alors dans la salle Mani, avec un costume quelque peu négligé, et une tresse à moitié défaite. Suspect, suspect, hurla l'instinct de Bob, que celui-ci ignora royalement, occupé à imaginer la lapidation lente et douloureuse de son père. Il se voyait bien observé avec délectation la souffrance se peindre sur le visage d'Enoch, tout en sirotant une bonne chope de bière et en balançant des cailloux sur cette saleté d'engeance démoniaque…

Le sifflement du micro de Mani le ramena à lui. Et Théo aussi apparemment.

« Merci pour votre participation, Monseigneur démoniaque. Au tour de votre adversaire à présent ; je vous rappelle très cher public, que vous voterez pour votre papa favori après les commentaires de notre jury, débita rapidement l'elfe présentateur, se passant nerveusement une main dans les tresses. Je vous laisse profiter de la présentation de Viktor, et vous retrouve pour les résultats !

Concert d'applaudissement, pendant lequel Mani en profite de nouveau pour se tirer on ne sait où.

« Bonsoir, je suis Viktor, tuteur de Théo. Je suis là, ce soir, parce certaines insinuations ont circulé récemment, prétextant que les instincts meurtriers de ma pupille viendraient de son éducation, commença doucement l'Inquisiteur, en s'asseyant sur la chaise derrière lui. Je tiens à réfuter ses accusations, je ne suis aucunement responsable, il est **née** comme ça ! Soupire audible de Viktor, avant de continuer : Vous avez déjà essayer d'éduquer un gosse qui ne capte pas le problème quand il massacre son hamster sous prétexte qu'il réclamait de la nourriture en couinant ? Dont la volonté d'enfant têtue est dirigé dans un seul objectif : vous en faire baver ? Mmh ? Mais non, personne ne s'occupe des parents qui élèvent seul leur enfant, qui doivent supporter leur caractère exécrable, et leur envie quotidienne de meurtre ! se plaignit le vieil homme, fatigué. J'ai tout fait pour ce gosse, je lui ai donné de l'amour, j'ai changé ses draps quand il faisait pipi au lit, je l'ai formé pour en faire un bon paladin de la Lumière…, énuméra l'ancien tuteur, alors que Bob se tournait lentement vers un Théo de plus en plus agité sur son siège.

Un immense sourire se dessinait progressivement par delà le bâillon du mage, sous le regard exorbité de son cher ami paladin. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines…

« …réparer son nounours, préparer son goûter, réparer son pantalon quand il le trouait, c'est à dire tout les jours,… continua dans un même souffle l'Inquisiteur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une vie, ça très cher ! s'exclama Enoch, de l'autre côté de la scène.

\- A qui le dîtes vous…Personne ne me crois jamais quand je leur dit que j'ai fait tout mon possible ! geignit de plus bel Viktor.

\- Aaaaah, les enfants difficiles, j'ai connu ça, approuva le roi démoniaque en grimpant sur la scène, et piquant une chaise à un technicien qui passait par là.

Se plaçant à côté de son adversaire, il continua :

\- Mon troisième, je me souviens, qui avait ma mauvaise habitude crier toute la nuit, pour rien souvent ! Une vrai saleté, j'ai tenu trois semaines, puis je l'ai brûler, raconta avec nostalgie le père de Bob.

\- Quel caractère ! Moi, Théo massacrait des grenouilles quand il était petit…Un vraie calvaire à enlever, les taches, renchérit son interlocuteur.

\- Mon douzième était pareil : toujours à faire des conneries, renverser la soupe, tomber dans la m*rde, ne tenant pas debout plus de deux secondes… Je l'ai noyé celui-là je crois.

\- Vous aussi vous avez essayer de leur enseigner la natation ? Une galère…

\- A qui le dîtes vous ! s'exaspéra Enoch. En tant qu'être du feu, c'étaient tous de vrai boulet dès qu'ils s'approchaient de la flotte..

\- Messieurs messieurs, veuillez vous arrêtez, la présentation est terminé ! les interrompit une voix essoufflé dans les coulisses.

Desquelles sortit quelques instants plus tard un Mani encore plus dépenaillé que tout à l'heure : trois tresses défaites, la cravate de travers, et la chemise sortit de son pantalon.

\- Merci pour votre participation Inquisiteur, nous allons entendre notre jury, fit le présentateur, tentant de reprendre un calme visiblement perdue dans les méandres des coulisses.

D'un geste assuré il détacha le bâillon de Bob, suivit, avec moult précaution, de celui de Théo.

« Mon cher fils, tu n'es qu'un dépravé, fit Enoch après un petit moment de silence.

\- Franchement Théo, tu pourrais te trouver des ami…moins pervers ? approuva Viktor, en secouant la tête.

\- Euh… Vous parlez de quoi exactement ? demanda le pauvre pyromage, perdu.

\- Bob, arrête de te lécher les lèvres s'il te plaît, grogna Théo.

\- Ah. Oui. Bon. On parlait de quoi déjà ? bafouilla le demi-démon.

\- Votre avis sur vos pères respectifs, expliqua calmement Mani, en jetant un regard en direction du fin fond de la scène.

\- Ca va être court et concis, commença, lugubre, Bob.

\- BANDE D'ENFOIREES ! hurla le paladin, résumant en une phrase les pensées de son compatriote de torture psychologique.

\- Avis éclairé, s'exclama, amusé l'elfe, néanmoins toujours préoccupé par quelque chose derrière la scène.

\- Langage Théo ! s'écria Viktor.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours, soupira le père de Bob.

\- MANIIIIIIII !

Une ombre bleue fila directement se blottir contre un présentateur quelque peu embarrassé.

\- Y a Grunleck qui dit que t'es qu'un vieux pervers qui profite de moi, ça te dérange si je lui prouve qu'il a tort ? souffla innocemment le demi-élémentaire à l'oreille de l'elfe. Qui devint un peu rouge. Voire carrément bouillant.

\- Shin, deux secondes, on est en pleine émission…

\- Mais on s'en fout !grogna l'homme bleu, avant de laisser son regard glisser vers Bob et Théo attaché sur leur chaise. Euh…C'est quel émission que tu présentes ce soir en fait ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, paniqua Mani, en essayant de détacher Shin de son cou.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Théo, qui avait définitivement des fourmis dans les poings, arracha les chaînes qui le retenaient coincer sur sa chaise, et se jeta sur Viktor avec sa chaise pour l'assommer avec. Dans le même temps Bob, qui gardait un calme trop parfait, laissa parler sa part démoniaque, et ce fut un monstre ailé et brûlant qui se jeta la tête la première sur son géniteur. Au même endroit au même instant, Shin roulait une énorme pelle à un Mani perdu au milieu de l'apocalypse du plateau.

Un partisan du culte d'Aldo Azur en profita pour faire passer le message suivant au caméra, avant que la diffusion ne fut coupé :

 _Notre Messie Aldo reviendra !_

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un salon obscur…

« Sérieusement mec ? s 'exclama, ébahie, Sheol.

\- Parfaitement oui. Pas mal non ? s'extasia Mahyar, faisant joujou avec son bouc.

\- Pas mal ? Pas mal ?

\- Oui, pas mal. Arrête de faire le perroquet, il me faudrait ton avis, interrompit le Mj directeur de la chaîne.

\- C'est génial tu veux dire ! s'écria Sheol. J'approuve totalement.

\- Super. Bon, bah, nouvelle programmation pour la semaine prochaine alors.

\- J'ai hâte, fit l'homme a la barbe d'Obiwan Kenobi.

 ** _A la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle émission…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yellow bande de bananes en slip ! Comment vous portez vous ?**_

 **Pyro : * grogne * Bien mieux avant que t'arrives...**

 ** _Eh, j'y suis pour rien ! Quoi qu'il soit arrivé..._**

Moran * lisant un journal * Il arrive quoi au choupinet ? Il a trébuché sur une marche et c'est fait un gros bobo ? * ricane *

Léo : * lunettes de plongée sur la tête, manipulant des produits chimiques mortels * C'est vrai que t'es terriblement bougon ce matin.

 **Micka : *farfouillant parmi les fioles étranges sur les étagères * C'est qu'une saleté de môme, chercher pas ! Désolé Léo, je vois rien qui ressemble à "Acide animé"**

Léo : Crotte, j'étais sur qu'il en restait...Moran, tu peux pas aller en chercher ?

Moran : * lève un sourcil * J 'en retire quoi ?

Léo : Une heure de safari dans l'enclos des espèces protégés.

Moran : * saute de son fauteuil, les yeux brillants * Ca marche. Je te ramène ça dans trois heures max. 

**Micka : * marmonne * Fait toi bouffer par des hydres géantes...**

 ** _Bref, j'étais là pour quoi moi déjà ? Ah oui ! Nouveau chapitres des émission du soir de Maître Mahyar._**

 _Blanche :* débarque * Encore à la bourre. Alors, ça va mieux Pyro ?_

 ** _Oui bah tu l'écrira toi même la prochaine fois ! * boude *_**

 **Pyro : LA FERME MAÎTRE !**

Léo : * piquant une loupe grossissante * Il lui est arrivé quoi du coup Blanche ?

 _Blanche : * surprise * Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il s'est pris un râteau hier s...* se prend un dico dans la tronche *_

 **Le disclaimer ayant été mis pendant deux chapitres, je me permet de ne pas le mettre à partir de maintenant. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, malgré l'affreux retard de deux jours !**

 **Ps : Vous pouvez aussi me suggérer des émissions à proposés, la direction est très ouverte en terme de programmation...**

 **Cauchemar autour du feu de camps**

« **Dans un campement lugubre, quatre cuisiniers vont devoirs survivre : les bêtes féroces les attendent dans l'obscurité, affamées, prêtent à les dévorer…**

\- Merci, Jacqueline, murmura Shin, faisant sursauter la pauvre femme, qui poussa un cri perçant. Ah, désolé, je vous ai fait peur ? Mais faut pas, voyons ! Bon, bref. Bienvenue dans l'émission de ce soir, qui sera présenté par moi-même, Shinddha Kory… Nos quatre invités ont déjà été déposé sur l'île où ils devront passer la nuit. Ils sont coupés du monde, sans aide extérieur. Souhait-on leur bonne chance…

La caméra se détourne du public et du présentateur avec son paquet de pop-corn, tous les yeux fixés sur un écran géant pour le moment éteint. Le noir se fait pendant un instant, avant que n'apparaisse l'image déformée d'un feu de camp, au milieu de la forêt.

Quatre personnes sont présentes, trois recroquevillés auprès des flammes, visiblement frigorifiés, et un dernier, les bras croisés, se tenant ostensiblement à distance des maigres braises.

Les voix grésillaient, tout comme l'image, bourrés de parasites.

« Théo, ramène toi, tu vas crever de froid, soupira le golem, faisant craquer les articulations de son bras artificielle couvert de givre.

\- Qu'il crève, ça nous fera des vacances, grogna Arcana, frottant ses doigts gourds.

\- Je m'approche pas de ces abrutis ! s'écria le paladin, le nez bleu. Sont p'tête armés, on sait jamais. Et puis j'les aime pas, et pis c'est tout !

\- Tss, fit avec un air pincé l'homme à la rapière. Quel enfant.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, approuva à contrecœur Grunleck. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là au fait ? Pourquoi vous ?

\- Certaines personnes…commença le bretteur distingué, ont appris ma passion pour l'art culinaire. Ils m'ont proposé de participer à l'émission, soi disant pour démontrer au Cratère l'étendue de mon savoir-faire, grinça-t-il.

\- A vous aussi ? s'étonna le nain.

\- On est tous tombé dans le panneau je crois, grommela Arcana.

Un silence, où la bise glaciale raconta ses démêlées avec le vent du Nord. On entendait le pas lourds de Théo, faisant les cent pas un peu plus loin. Il murmurait des paroles intelligibles, tandis qu'un stalactite miniature se formait sous son nez.

C'est d'un air curieux que l'homme à la rapière demanda soudain, sortant de sa réflexion profonde la petite assemblée :

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe…Si cette mascarade est censé être une émission de cuisine, que fait votre ami le tueur de petite fille ici ?

\- Excellente question Sherlock, ricana la jeune femme. D'autres questions existentielles vous tourmentent-elles ?ironisa-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Je vois difficilement Théo faire la cuisine…murmura Grunleck, en repensant à la seule fois où il avait eut l'idée malheureuse de lui confier la charge du dîner. Bob avait eut la présence d'esprit d'empêcher Shin de goûter à la mixture infâme que le paladin avait préparé. La dite mixture s'était d'ailleurs échappée de la marmite le soir même, prenant ses petites jambes d'expérience rapée pour aller vivre sa vie dans la forêt.

\- Je suis pas un tueur de petite fille avorton de mes c… ! hurla l'inquisiteur, avant qu'un bruit extrêmement suspect ne se fasse entendre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les sombres buissons derrière Arcana. Même Théo ferma sa grande bouche pour quelques instants à guetter de l'oreille une éventuelle menace. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient dans une forêt obscure, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un endroit paumée du Cratère…

« Erhm, fit Arcana, probablement un hiboux, où une connerie du même genre…

\- Oui sans doute, approuva vivement Grunleck, fixant toujours la lisière de la clairière, où l'on voyait pour ainsi dire que dalle.

\- Vous disiez donc…continua avec hésitation l'homme à la rapière, la main sur son arme.

\- Pourquoi le crétin est là…murmura distraitement la guerrière, en jetant un coup d'œil au dit personnage, droit comme un i, à quelques mètres.

\- Donc, vous avez une id…

Un autre bruit suspect coupa le nain. S'ensuivi la prise en main rapide des armes de chacun, avec supplément bouclier pour Grunleck. Un silence surnaturelle s'installa petit à petit ; nul n'osait bouger. L'air était anesthésié, ne laissant plus circuler les sons.

C'est donc sans le moindre bruit que les spectateurs horrifiés purent observer un monstre à trois bras, gluant, puant, et à la bouche remplie de dents pointus sortir des sous bois, pour se jeter sur les quatre concurrents.

« Messieurs dames, notre émission reprendra après une page de pub…murmura, tremblant, le pauvre Shin, la tête enfoncée jusqu'au épaules dans son pop-corn.

Apparaît alors à l'écran une ménagère, bien connu du côté de l'engeance démoniaque.

« Bonsoir mesdames ! Votre mari est un Inquisiteur un peu trop zélée, et rentre toujours à la maison l'armure couvertes d'entrailles d'hérétiques ? Où alors, est-ce l'inverse, et comme moi, votre démon de conjoint vous ramène systématiquement des habits couverts de sang de vierge fraîchement sacrifiée ? Que vous soyez d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière, je vous conseille à toute la lessive Ajax !

Petite musique, suivie d'une démonstration prouvant l'efficacité de ce fameux produit miracle.

« Avec Ajax, même un vêtement sortant des geôles de la Lumière redeviendra propre comme au premier jour !

« Reprenons, commença le présentateur bleu, reprenons notre groupe de cuisiniers, là où nous les avions laissé : soit, en mauvaise posture.

Les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau.

La clairière réapparaît, toujours coupé par des parasites. Le son est toujours absent.

Le feu a pris l'allure d'un feu de joie, tant les flammes grimpent haut à présent. On aperçoit avec difficulté trois silhouettes autour de cet immense bûcher, ainsi qu'une énorme masse informe, que les ombres projetées par le feu rendent d'autant plus menaçante.

On peut reconnaître dans les trois petites formes Grunleck, légèrement amoché, l'homme à la rapière, manifestement très content de lui-même - malgré la coupure partant de son menton pour s'arrêter à peu près à son coude gauche, et Arcana, impassible, sa lance brisée dans une main.

Tous faisait à ce moment précis cuirent des morceaux de viandes au-dessus du feu de camp, pas le moins du monde apeurée par la présence du monstre endormie dans la clairière. Le calme est apparent, tout va bien apparemment. La pause pub leur à fait du bien manifestement.

Shin laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, et ses traits se relâchent doucement dans le noir. Ils ne sont pas morts, tous va bien, calme toi petit cœur ; se serait quand même triste de mourir maintenant d'un infarctus. Du moins le pensait-il.

Jusqu'au moment où Grunleck sortis brièvement son dîner du feu, afin de vérifier son état de cuisson. Un morceau de viande qui brillait à la lumière du feu. **Comme une armure par exemple.**

« AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

 **Dans le bureau de la direction de tournage…**

« ALLEZ LES CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Chez les téléspectateurs…**

« Mais chérie, tu peux pas faire regarder ça aux enfants !

\- Mais bien sur que si mon chéri, ça leur apprend la cuisine ! Ils en auront besoin plus tard…

\- Je crois qu'il ont oublié la cannelle Maman…

\- Tout à fait ma chérie. Tu vois Jacques, c'est instructif !

 **Dans ma tête…**

« C'EST UN PUTAIN DE RANCOR LE MONSTRE !

 **Dans le salon de Mahyar…**

« Tiens, y a une perche dans le champ sur la scène du présentateur…Je les appelle demain pour les engueuler : encore du travail bâclé, quel bande de flemmard, ronchonna le Maître.

 **Pendant la pause pub…**

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta Grunleck, tout en découpant l'arrière train du monstre désormais inerte.

\- Evidemment, s'impatienta le bretteur. Ce sont tous des poltrons, je suis sur qui vont tous gober en un rien de temps.

\- Et pour votre ami paladin, on fait quoi du coup ? demanda Arcana.

\- Il a vu pire, il s'en sortira, fit en haussant les épaules l'homme à la rapière. On lui à laissé son épée, **il finira bien par sortir…**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles émissions can…animale !**


End file.
